


First Is The Worst

by Jathis



Series: Master Kevin [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Gags, Master/Slave, Multi, Orgasm, Punishment, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin prefers pets who listen to commands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Is The Worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zodiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/gifts).



Kevin sat back with a giggle, leaning back on the palms of his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed, listening to the muffled sounds of mewls and whimpers coming from his pets Carlos and Cecil. “The first one who cums sleeps outside,” he hummed, watching as both of his pets struggled and whimpered, unable to escape from the little yellow vibrating bullets he had strapped to the bases of their cocks.

They both whined and sobbed behind their panel gags, eyes hazy with lust and need. Their cocks throbbed and dripped with pre, staining their stomachs and thighs as their cocks bobbed and shifted with every motion of their bodies. To make matters worse; Kevin had tied their wrists to their thighs, adjusting it so that if they tried only the very tips of their fingers would be able to touch their needy erections.

“Now…who is going to be my bad little slut?” Kevin asked, cocking an eyebrow at them. He wasn’t the least bit surprised when he received his answer a few minutes later, watching as Cecil bent over with a cry as he came all over himself. “Naughty!” he cooed, standing up and strolling over to the trembling pair.

Carlos shuddered and moaned as Kevin stroked his cheek, resting his hand under his chin, tilting his head back to look down at him, offering the former scientist a fond smile and an approving nod of his head. “You may cum now, Carlos!” He smiled when he was rewarded with his second pet obeying almost immediately, purring as he ran his fingers through his hair before bending down, removing the bullet from his spent and soft cock.

He snorted when he finally looked over at Cecil, curling his upper lip at him in disgust as he removed his own vibrator and said, “Carlos gets to sleep in Master’s bed tonight! You…well you sleep outside, Cecil!”

Cecil mewled and bowed his head pitifully as a leash was clipped onto his collar, unable to argue as he was pulled up onto his feet, forced to follow Kevin outside where his leash was attached to a pole embedded in the ground, stark naked and out in the open on the front lawn. He looked up when Kevin was finished, blushing as he shyly nuzzled his face against Kevin’s leg.

“We’ll try again tomorrow,” Kevin sniffed, pulling away from the former radio host to head back inside.


End file.
